Em Meio A Guerra
by HyrlaPotter
Summary: A quarta guerra ninja havia começado... As incertezas de Sakura sobre seus sentimentos também... Embora soubesse a verdade, sim, era ele... Apenas ele...


Lá estava ela, nas tendas médicas esperando por alguma informação que a fizesse se acalmar. Mas essa informação não chegava e os sentimentos da garota de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes se tornavam mais intensos. Um intenso medo se alastrava no seu coração, uma intensa perturbação e uma intensa tristeza.

Sakura para visão de muitos estava sozinha em uma das muitas tendas que atendiam os feridos da guerra, mas sozinha ela não estava. Seus sentimentos a faziam companhia. Queria que ele estivesse lá, queria que Sasuke estivesse lá. Queria que a guerra acabasse e seus amigos voltassem vivos. Queria que Naruto conseguisse trazer Sasuke de volta.

Naruto...

Naruto...

Naruto...

Por mais que pensasse em Sasuke, era ele que ela queria lá com ela agora. Sasuke parecia ser tão insignificante quando comparado a Naruto. Ela sabia que isso não era verdade no quesito poderes, ambos estavam em pé de igualdade, mas para ela Naruto prevalecia.

Enquanto Sasuke fazia seu coração chorar, Naruto o fazia sorrir. Foi Naruto que sempre a amou e sempre fez tudo por ela. Se lembrou que isso se encaixava ao que ela tinha feito por Sasuke, sabia o quão ruim era não ser correspondida e entendia o que Naruto sentia.

"Mas Hinata gosta dele" pensou. Esse pensamento deveria causar certo animo, mas não. Tal causou na rosada um sofrimento maior e por um momento quis que Hinata não o amasse.

Egoísmo...

Egoísmo...

Egoísmo...

Sim, esse era o sentimento que esta sentia, mas não o conseguia tirar. Ele era seu amigo, ele era a pessoa que gostava dela, ele era a pessoa que sempre esteve com ela. Ele era seu. Só seu, sim, ele pertencia a Sakura. Tanto na visão da rosada quanto na dele.

Sakura sentiu algo diferente, não tão diferente pois já o vinha sentindo há certo tempo, era diferente por não saber o significado, era algo tão intenso, calmo e tão como se fosse...

Os pensamentos de Sakura foram interrompidos quando houve uma explosão, não conseguiu pensar direito pois a tenda onde estava, tinha sido explodida. Podia lutar para apenas se por de pé e sair dali, mas não conseguiu. Ela não queria, queria que a chama a consumisse junto com as incertezas.

Até que viu uma luz. Uma luz intensa, calma e tão boa. Sorriu ao lembrar das palavras com que usara para descrever o sentimento estranho a ela. A luz a segurou, como se ela fosse um bebê e sentiu tão bem com isso. Tentou encarar a luz mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria, ninguém consegue encarar a luz. Sua surpresa se deu quando ela conseguiu, não era apenas uma luz, era a luz.

Lá estava ele, a luz da sua vida e nesse momento Sakura soube o nome daquele sentimento. Era amor, sim, amor. Encarou o rosto da luz mais uma vez e lá estava Naruto com uma cara séria. Era estranho vê-lo assim, as imagens que dominavam sua mente era ele sorrindo. Ele sorrindo para ela.

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa Naruto a tirou da tenda em chamas, notou muitas pessoas correndo e gritando, o acampamento estava em chamas e outras pessoas tentavam se salvar, diferente dela. Ela não se salvou, ele o fez. Ele, sempre ele. Foi ele que no final sempre a salvou.

Ele estava correndo com ela em direção oposta aos outros, estava a levando a uma floresta que ficava perto do acampamento e foi lá onde avistou uma caverna. As palavras não saiam da sua boca, não sabia como encará-lo depois de saber sobre esse sentimento.

Amor...

Amor...

Amor...

Ela o amava, o amava intensamente e não conseguia mais negar isso. Se perguntava como conseguiria olha-lo de agora em diante. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele a colocou no chão de uma caverna. Ela arriscou olhar para ele, ele a encarava sério. Perguntava-se o porque desse olhar tão sério, mas ouviu pela primeira vez a voz dele.

-Por quê? Por que Sakura-chan?

-Como assim Naruto? – perguntou Sakura curiosa com a pergunta dele.

- Por quê? Por que não se salvou Sakura-chan?

Não sabia o que dizer, então pegou a mão do loiro e colocou-a no coração dela. E perguntou:

-O que sente Naruto?

-Seu coração batendo.

Sorriu com o comentário, Naruto conseguia ser tão esperto às vezes, mas nas outras era um completo idiota. Seu idiota. Naruto encarou-a confuso. E ela prosseguiu.

-Não Naruto, não é isso. Quero que sinta meu coração e sinta o quanto este bate rápido por você.

Em um movimento brusco e rápido Naruto tirou a mão do coração de Sakura Ela assustou-se e quando ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido ele falou:

-Pare.

-Com o que? – perguntou Sakura confusa.

-Pare de mentir para mim. Pare de mentir para si mesma.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez deixando o loiro confuso. Lembrava-se da ultima vez que ele tinha pronunciado palavras similares a ela. Naquela época a declaração era falsa embora a maioria das coisas ditas para ele fossem verdades.

-Por que está sorrindo, Sakura-chan?

-Por que eu adoro que você seja um idiota.

E o sorriso se tornou maior na dona de olhos verde, enquanto o loiro ainda permanecia confuso. Então ela prosseguiu:

-Adoro que você seja o meu idiota. – disse Sakura dando enfase a palavra "meu".

Naruto parecia em uma luta interna com seus sentimentos, as expressões faciais que passavam por seu rosto eram indecifráveis. Após alguns segundos Naruto voltou a sua forma normal, sem usar os poderes da Kyuubi foi aí que Sakura viu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto de Naruto. Rapidamente ela se levantou, foi até ele e secou sua lágrima. Mas secou sua lágrima com... um beijo.

Naruto ficou corado e confuso, Sakura não era assim, alguns anos atrás se ele estivesse chorando ela teria simplesmente virado as costas e ido atrás do Sasuke, mas lá estava ela, secando sua lágrima com um beijo. Os pensamentos do loiro foram interrompidas quando Sakura perguntou:

-Você não é um clone das sombras , não é? Você é o verdadeiro Naruto, certo?

Ele assentiu, sabia que deveria estar lutando mas a vontade de vê-la foi maior, tinha que olhá-la antes de partir. Ela mesmo o ignorando era seu ponto forte, por mais que essa fosse fraca na visão de muitos, para ele, ela era o ponto forte que o mantinha de pé. Naruto olhou para Sakura como se estranhasse suas atitudes, mas antes que ele pudesse questiona-la, ela o beijou.

Sakura precisava daquilo, depois de descobrir seus sentimentos por Naruto não esperaria, não podia deixá-lo ir sem saber dos seus sentimentos. Precisava mostrá-lo a descoberta que fez e a intensidade dos seus sentimentos. Um pequeno roçar de lábios, mas após alguns segundos de confusão da parte de Naruto o beijo se aprofundou. Ambos precisavam daquilo, ambos se entendiam apenas pelo olhar.

Intenso, calmo e tão bom, essas eram as palavras que definiam o que ambos estavam sentindo, o beijo deles tinha uma sincronia inacreditável. Para Naruto os lábios dela tinham sabor de cereja. Para ela ele tinha gosto de lámen. Gostos diferentes para alguns, mas para eles não. Era como sempre tivessem se beijado, era como se eles já conhecessem aquele sentimento.

O beijo foi se aprofundando e Naruto fazia algumas carícias no corpo de Sakura, esta se deliciava com a boca do seu amado e suas caricias fizeram-na gemer. Bruscamente Naruto separou-se dela, Sakura ficou confusa e o loiro resolveu, então, pronunciar-se:

-Pare Sakura-chan. Não me confunda, não me dê falsas esperanças. Sabe o quanto eu te amo, não aguentaria que isso o que está acontecendo fosse uma mentira ou uma mera confusão dos seus sentimentos.

Sakura sorriu pela terceira vez e disse:

-Naquela hora que você me salvou eu estava pensando no que eu sentia por você, e quando descobri não consegui fazer nada, as chamas não me assustavam, nada me assustava embora o pensamento de te perder sim. Queria que você estivesse comigo, que soubesse o quão bem eu me sentia ao descobrir meus sentimentos por você. E como se fosse um sonho você apareceu. Eu queria tentar explicar em palavras meus sentimentos por você, mas temos pouco tempo e nesse tempo eu queria sentir mais coisas, eu quero que você me faça sentir mais coisas.

Ao terminar de falar Sakura é surpreendida por um beijo de Naruto, um beijo intenso, urgente e que se fez necessário. Naruto entrelaçou sua cintura e pôs- se a beijá-la mais intensamente. Sakura interrompeu o beijo e falou:

-Naruto, por favor, me faça sua.

Naruto se assustou um pouco com a declaração mas assentiu. Deitou carinhosamente no chão da caverna e ficou sobre ela. Agradeceu mentalmente a Jiraya por ter-lhe contado essas coisas que até poucos instantes atrás ele achava pervetidas, agora eram necessárias. Embora Jiraya lhe contasse como era, ele sempre achou estranho e nojento, mas as coisas mudam...

Quando a pôs lá começou a distribuir beijos pelo seu corpo enquanto passava a mão nele. Voltou a beija-la e a segurou fortemente como se temesse que esta escapasse, como se ela fosse uma fumaça e pudesse facilmente sair de suas mãos. Por sua vez, Sakura ergueu suas mãos e pôs-se a tocar o rosto de Naruto delicadamente, deslizando-as desde suas bochechas até sua nuca e, em seguida, descendo até o dorso. Naruto sentia descargas elétricas com as carícias de sua amada, cujas mãos moviam-se sedutoramente e delicadamente por suas costas.

Naruto interrompeu o beijo para corresponder a este ato e também deslizou suas mãos dos ombros dela até os seus braços delgados, regressando aos ombros e descendo pelo seu delicado dorso. Sentiu-a estremecer e soube que estava indo pelo caminho certo. Pode ver que Sakura o desejava tanto quanto ele. Ambos necessitavam um do outro.

Tomou-a pela cintura e tirou suas roupas ninjas revelando uma pequena lingerie amarela. Abriu um largo sorriso, pois amarelo era uma de suas cores favoritas. Beijou-a intensamente enquanto massageava seus seios por cima do sutiã, tentava ser o mais delicado possível pois tinha certeza de que Sakura ainda era virgem e ele também. Demonstrando ainda mais que ambos só pertenciam um ao outro.

Parou e a olhou, pode notar que Sakura o incitava, com o olhar, a prosseguir de onde havia parado. Esta ergueu os braços e tirou a blusa de Naruto que logo após tirou a calça, fazendo com que ambos ficassem apenas de roupas intimas. Esse detalhe não passou despercebido por Sakura que quando notou a semi nudez de ambos corou.

Naruto delicadamente tirou o sutiã dela e começou a massagear os seios, não se aguentou e gemeu de prazer. Sakura estava excitada embora aquelas carícias fossem novas para ela, a rosada simplesmente as sentiu e deixou-se levar por elas. Naruto abocanhou um de seus mamilos fazendo com que esta gemesse alto. Mas nenhum dos dois ligava afinal só estavam os dois na caverna e a única testemunha desse ato de amor era a natureza que os rodeava.

Pôs-se a beijar os seios dela com a maior doçura de que foi capaz maravilhado com o quão sedosa sua pele era, a pele que sempre quis tocar. Sorriu ao lembrar-se das vezes que a tocava, ela sempre o batia e agradeceu a Kami por ela não o fazer agora. Enquanto explorava um seio com sua língua, acariciava o outro com sua mão, sentindo que cada segundo sem tocá-los era tempo perdido. Encher sua boca com eles foi delicioso e não se cansava de fazê-lo.

Sakura segurava-o pela cabeça com suas mãos e acariciava seu cabelo, às vezes suavemente, às vezes, com desespero. Naruto a escutava gemer baixinho, enquanto a respiração dele se fazia mais célere e um desejo urgente se apoderava de seu corpo. Então, Naruto beijando-a entre os seios e deslizou sua língua até seu ventre plano. Ouviu Sakura gemer de prazer fazendo com que ele ficasse ainda mais excitado.

Naruto contemplou as esbeltas e bem torneadas pernas da garota. Quando seu olhar se deteve em sua linda calcinha pode ver que ela enrubesceu. Olhou-a buscando sua aprovação e, com felicidade, viu amor e desejo em seus verdes olhos, que pareciam questionar-lhe o que estava esperando para continuar.

Deslizou seus braços por entre suas costas e o chão da caverna, para prendê-la num abraço que não admitia separação alguma. Alcançou de novo os lábios dela com os seus, pensando que não poderia seguir adiante suportando essas sensações, que pareciam matá-lo num momento e revivê-lo no outro.

Retirou a calcinha e introduziu seus dedos na intimidade molhada. Esta gemia de prazer, não se conteve e gemeu também. Sakura estava muito excitada e com a respiração descompensada, tomou algum folego e disse.

–Naruto eu sou...

–Eu sei Sakura-chan. Eu também sou. – disse ele corando. – Isso só prova que pertencemos um ao outro. Eu te amo Sakura-chan.

Uma lágrima escapou do olho de Sakura e Naruto fez o que a rosada tinha feito com ele minutos antes, beijou a lágrima a fim de limpa-la. Sakura se sentiu mais corajosa ao saber que Naruto também era virgem e entendeu o motivo dele estar sendo tão cauteloso com ela. Para ajudá-lo ela deslizou suas mãos até a cueca de Naruto e a tirou. Naruto ficou surpreso com a ação de sua Sakura, mas ficou contente ao perceber que ela estava se sentindo mais solta.

Encarou Sakura por alguns segundos, logo essa percebeu o porque. Assentiu para ele como se aquela fosse a resposta que ele precisasse para concretizar o ato de amor. E com muito cuidado a penetrou. Ouviu um gemido de dor e parou de se movimentar, mas continuou dentro dela para que ela se acostumasse. Instantes depois ela fez um gesto indicando para que ele continuasse.

Movimentou-se vagarosamente dentro dela e quando viu que esta não indicava nenhuma expressão de dor começou a se movimentar mais rápido. Era intenso, calmo e tão bom, e nesse instante Sakura soube que não se esqueceria daquelas palavras embora estas não descrevessem nem metade do que sentia perto de Naruto, aquelas palavras foram as que mostraram o caminho para saber que o amava. As estocadas de Naruto ficaram mais fortes e Sakura não se aguentou e gemeu.

–Mais... rápido... Naruto...

Ouvi-la gemendo seu nome fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais excitado atendendo ao pedido dela ele movimentou-se mais rápido até que sentiu-a chegando ao ápice e em poucos segundos ele também chegou, despejando-se nela.

Saiu de cima dela e deitou-se ao seu lado, palavras não fizeram-se necessárias naquele momento. Puxou-a para que esta deita-se em seu peito. Sakura acariciou o abdomen de Naruto até que minutos depois ambos adormeceram.

Estava escuro quando esta abriu os olhos. Olhou ao seu redor e encontrou o loiro olhando-a. Notou que ambos permaneciam nus e corou, mas corou ainda mais com o olhar de desejo que Naruto a lançava.

Chegou mais perto dele e estava pronta para beija-lo quando proximo aos seus lábios ela disse:

-Eu também te amo Naruto.

Um beijo avassalador tomou aquela caverna e mais uma vez amaram-se. Minutos depois ambos estavam vestidos e em pé na entrada da caverna. Uma tristeza tomou conta de Sakura ao perceber que seus caminhos se separariam ali. Embora quisesse chorar, segurou-se, Naruto precisava de uma pessoa forte ao seu lado. O loiro sabia o que sua amada sentia pois sentia-se igual e na tentativa de acalmá-la disse:

-Eu voltarei Sakura-chan, eu voltarei para você, eu dou minha palavra ninja. E eu não volto atrás da minha palavra, esse é meu jeito ninja.

Sakura sorriu com as palavras do seu amado que prosseguiu:

-Vou te deixar no acampamento e tentar ajudar as pessoas a levantá-lo novamente, pois nem me lembrei deles, alguém ocupou minha tarde toda.

Sakura corou furiosamente e gritou:

-Shannarou!

E deu um soco em Naruto que voou longe batendo em uma árvore. O loiro mesmo machucado sorriu, algumas coisas nunca mudariam e ele percebeu que preferia que fosse assim. Sakura correu para socorrer Naruto e habilmente o curou com seu chakra. Olhou-o e notou um grande sorriso no rosto e quando ia questiona-lo ele tomou seus lábios mais uma vez e em meio a mata se amaram.

Enquanto terminava de se vestir novamente Sakura praguejava baixinho. E Naruto perguntou preocupado:

-O que foi Sakura-chan?

-Seu baka, estamos aqui há muito tempo e toda vez que queremos ir embora voce faz amor comigo.

-E isso não é bom Sakura-chan? Você não gosta?

-Claro que sim. –falou Sakura imediatamente, o que causou risos em Naruto.

-Então o que?

-Seu baka, quando você vai tirar minha lingerie você as joga longe. – disse Sakura corada.

Naruto a olhou com mais desejo ainda só que essa o deu um leve empurrão e disse:

-Nada disso, vamos para o acampamento.

Ela estava pronta para saltar quando Naruto a pôs no colo ela ia contestar mas nada fez, deixou que ele comandasse. Chegando lá viram que o acampamento estava intacto como se nada houvesse ocorrido, mas aos ver os ninjas cansados e com material de construção ao lado ela percebeu que eles haviam reconstruido tudo rapidamente.

Se dirigiu até sua tenda mais uma vez vazia, Naruto chegou minutos depois alegando que foi ver se alguém precisava de sua ajuda, mas todos tinham feito um ótimo trabalho. Sakura deitou em sua cama e Naruto ao lado. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e o loiro disse:

-Sakura-chan pela manhã eu já não vou mais estar aqui, mas não se esqueça da promessa que eu fiz a você, eu voltarei.

Sakura chorou, não conseguiu se controlar e chorou. Ele sabia que nada do que dissesse iria consolá-la então ficou lá, abraçando-a. E depois de longos minutos ela pegou no sono e ele também.

Abriu lentamente os olhos e a claridade invadiu-os, tateou a cama ao seu lado e notou que Naruto já tinha partido, mas foi melhor assim, esta pensou. Sabia que se ele estivesse lá, choraria novamente, abriu um pequeno sorriso pois sabia que ele cumpriria sua promessa.

Amava-o e ninguém a convenceria do contrário, quando ele voltasse seriam felizes e se amariam mais vezes. Corou com o pensamento. O esperaria mesmo que isso levasse meses ou até anos. Quando ele voltasse a encontraria a sua espera.

Cinco meses se passaram e lá estava Sakura correndo e correndo como se o mundo fosse acabar. Horas antes Shizune tinha a avisado que Naruto e Sasuke duelavam no Vale do Fim, e ela nada falou apenas correu.

Parou um pouco, não fazia nem duas horas que estava correndo e estava exausta, isso para uma ninja é quase impossível, mas não para uma mulher grávida. Sim, estava grávida de seu amado, carregando seus herdeiros. Quando descobriu a notícia que esperava um filho de Naruto ficou muito feliz, embora muitos outros ficaram desconfiados pois nenhum sabia quem era o pai de seu filho, apenas Shizune.

Quase desmaiou quando Shizune falou que era mais de um, mas mesmo assim adoraria ter gêmeos, outro baque foi quando Shizune falou que não eram apenas gêmeos, mesmo assim aguentou firme e disse para ela que cuidaria muito bem dos seus trigêmeos até encontrar Naruto. Outro baque, Shizune falou que não eram trigêmeos e sim quadrigêmios.

Chorou, um pouco de felicidade e um pouco de preocupação, mas se mostrou forte e aguentou a noticia, faziam cinco meses agora de gravidez e ela estava enorme, às vezes Shizune tentava animá-la dizendo que estava tão gorda que poderia sair rolando o que não deu muito certo. Pois o animo de Sakura caia rapidamente ao ouvir essa piada.

Após uma hora de descanso levantou determinada a só descansar quando chegasse ao Vale do Fim. Correu e correu e horas depois viu uma cena que fez seu coração partir-se, ele estava lá, estirado, morto. Não podia acreditar no que via, tinha que ser mentira. Aproximou-se lentamente do que estava ajoelhado com uma expressão triste embora não chorasse, ajoelhou-se do lado dele e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu? – sua voz saíra mais chorosa do que planejara, mas tinha um motivo ela estava chorando.

-Ele estava fraco de lutas anteriores e morreu.

Sakura chorou e o sobrevivente timidamente a abraçou, ela não conseguia parar de chorar e ele tentando acalmá-la disse:

-Ele foi forte até o final, um verdadeiro herói, lutou ao meu lado para derrotar Madara apesar das nossas diferenças. – Deu uma pausa e continuou – Me desculpe Sakura-chan por não cumprir minha primeira promessa a você e trazer o Sasuke de volta.

E dessa vez o homem chorou, Naruto tentou ser forte e segurar as lágrimas mas elas insistiram em cair. Sakura parou de chorar e abraçou-o, do jeito que ele fez meses atrás na despedida deles. E a chuva caiu, como se esta estivesse lavando tudo de ruim que afetasse os dois. Sakura então disse:

-Naruto, você o trouxe de volta, o trouxe de volta para luz e para mim isso é um grande ato.

Naruto secou as lágrimas e encarou o corpo do amigo a sua frente. Sakura se sentiu tonta e sabia que não podia ficar muito tempo naquela chuva levantou-se e disse:

-Naruto sei que quer ficar aqui um pouco, mas me tire daqui e me leve para um lugar seco, não posso pegar chuva.

Nesse momento pela primeira vez o contato visual entre ambos se fez presente e quando Naruto notou bem, ele notou uma grande protuberancia na barriga dela.

Grávida...

Grávida...

Grávida...

Não conseguia encarar o peso das palavras ainda, poderia isso ser verdade? A resposta veio quando Sakura estendeu suas mãos e pediu que Naruto se levantasse. Este a obedeceu, pegou uma das mãos do loiro e a colocou em sua barriga fazendo movimentos circulares.

-Sente isso? – perguntou a rosada. – É o nosso amor se formando.

Então Naruto sentiu, algo se mexer, como se... chutasse. Sim, ela estava grávida e não teve como segurar lágrimas de felicidades que caiam. A mulher amada estava grávida de seu filho. Rapidamente a segurou nos braços e depois de alguns minutos encontrou uma caverna.

Sentou-a cuidadosamente no chão da caverna e perguntou:

-Quanto tempo está grávida Sakura-chan? Me desculpe eu perdi a noção do tempo –falou o loiro constrangido.

-Tudo bem. Cinco meses. – falou Sakura sorrindo.

O loiro a olhou e perguntou:

- Está tudo bem com ele Sakura-chan? – perguntou Naruto apontando para o ventre da rosada.

-Não é ele. – disse Sakura rindo.

-É ela? – perguntou Naruto com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Não. – respondeu Sakura novamente, se segurando para não rir da expressão confusa do loiro.

-Então é o que Sakura-chan?

-São eles.

-E-eles? – peruntou o loiro gaguejando

Sakura se segurou para não rir, e acenou positivamente com a cabeça para ele. Passado alguns instantes Naruto se pronuncia:

-Tudo bem Sakura-chan, gêmeos serão muito bem vindos também.

-Não são gêmeos.

-Trigêmeos? – perguntou Naruto com uma expressão comica.

-Não.

-Então quantos são Sakura-chan? – respondeu Naruto com uma expressão assustada, provavelmente pelo numero que estaria prestes a ouvir.

-São quadrigêmeos. – respondeu Sakura sorridente.

Clack. Esse foi o barulho que Naruto fez ao cair no chão, ele havia desmaiado.

-E depois nós mulheres que somos frouxas – disse Sakura indo ajudar Naruto.

Minutos depois o loiro abriu os olhos e pôs a mão na cabeça . Flashes se passaram e lembrou o motivo de ter desmaiado.

Sakura...

Sakura...

Sakura...

Olhou ao seu redor e ela não estava lá, sentiu medo pelo que podia ter acontecido, mas acalmou-se ao vê-la entrando terminando de comer uma enorme manga.

-Vejo que acordou – disse Sakura sorridente.

-Sakura-chan.

Naruto nada mais disse se levantou e a abraçou, um abraço terno e caloroso e falou:

-Me desculpe por não estar do seu lado Sakura-chan, me desculpe por não ver nossos filhos crescerem na sua barriga, me perdoa. Eu te amo, muito. Meu sentimento por você só aumentou.

Ainda abraçada a Naruto disse:

-Nós te esperamos, tenho que confessar que algumas vezes duvidei de você. Mas no fundo eu sabia que você ia voltar, que você voltaria para nós. Eu aguentei o mais forte que pude, aguentei até as piadinhas da Shizune dizendo que eu estava tão gorda que poderia até sair rolando.

Ele riu, como há muito tempo não ria. Só que ele não parava de rir e quando Sakura se deu conta as lágrimas tinham se transformado em choro

-Por que está chorando meu amor? – perguntou a rosada ainda abraçada ao loiro.

-Ele morreu Sakura. Eu não fui forte o suficiente no final. Ele quem sempre foi mais forte, era ele que deveria estar aqui, ele deveria estar aqui com você, era dele que esses filhos deveriam pertencer.

Paft. Foi o barulho que fez Sakura depois de separar-se do Naruto e lhe dar um tapa na cara. Um tapa mais forte para o loiro de que muitos adversarios já enfrentados. Foi o pior tapa da vida dele. E o dela também, odiou dar esse tapa, mas era necessário, ele tinha que enxergar quantas bobeiras falava.

-Se não nos quer devia ter falado antes.

Sakura não deixou Naruto falar, saiu correndo entre a mata, não via muita coisa. As lágrimas embaçavam seus olhos. Naruto ao vê-la sair correndo se levantou também, antes de sair da caverna ouviu algumas vozes e resolveu conferir o que acontecia. Perto do corpo de Sasuke estavam Yamato, Sai e Kakashi.

Eles estavam embrulhando-o em um saco preto quando Kakashi avista Naruto e fala:

-Vamos levá-lo para Konoha para ser enterrado junto com seu clã. – ao perceber a tristeza nos olhos do aluno Kakashi prosseguiu – Você fez o que tinha que fazer, deixe o passado para trás e corra atrás dos seus sonhos.

Corra...

Corra...

Corra...

-Obrigada sensei. – disse Naruto.

Ele seguiu o conselho do sensei e correu, correu como se o mundo fosse acabar se não o fizesse. Correu pois era deles que agora ele tinha que correr atrás. Depois de longos minutos correndo ele os avistou. Ela estava debaixo de uma árvore, não qualquer árvore, uma cerejeira, a origem de seu nome. Sorriu ela estava perfeita, as cerejeiras faziam um belo contraste com ela e para tornar a cena ainda mais bonita ela estava acariciando o ventre.

Sakura sentou-se embaixo da cerejeira pois foi a unica arvore que parecia traze-la calma naquela hora. Correra por longos minutos quando resolveu parar. Ele não vinha atrás dela. O que ela disse talvez tenha sido verdade, ele não os queria na vida dele. Alisou o ventre e disse:

-Eu amo vocês e poderei amar vocês por dois. Seremos nós cinco agora, tudo bem? – disse Sakura em meio as lágrimas embora apresentasse no rosto um singelo sorriso, como se isso fosse acalmá-los.

Naruto a ouviu com uma imensa vontade de chorar . Mas não era hora para chorar, pensou ele. Tinha que fazer algo mais importante. Tinha que trazê-los de volta para si, de onde se pudesse eles nunca mais sairiam.

Chegou por trás dela, sentou e a abraçou. A rosada fez menção de sair do abraço mais ele a puxou para si fortemente embora com muita delicadeza. Pôs suas mãos no ventre dela e começou a acariciá-lo e disse:

-Me desculpe Sakura-chan, me desculpe por ter sido cruel e não ter medido as palavras, fui um egoísta e não pensei em vocês. Mas às vezes sinto que ocupei o lugar dele. Anos atrás era ele que todos admiravam, era ele quem tinha seu amor e provavelmente seriam dele os nossos filhos agora.

Sem virar-se para encarar Naruto, Sakura continuou olhando para frente, observando a mata enquanto desfrutava das carícias do amado.

-Falou certo Naruto, nossos filhos. Nossos, só nossos. Tem razão anos atrás tudo isso pertenceria ao Sasuke, mas você não o tirou nada. Com muito esforço você conquistou tudo isso e agora tudo isso pode ser seu, mas apenas se quiser. Não te obrigarei a ficar do nosso lado se não quiser.

Sakura tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo pela face, quando Naruto as viu, levantou-se e sentou-se na frente dela. Limpou cada uma das lágrimas com um beijo e disse:

-Claro que quero vocês do meu lado, são minha família, o que eu falei na caverna não era mentira, te amo ainda mais que antes, se isso é possivel. Não consigo descrever o que sinto por ti Sakura-chan. Fique comigo, seja a mãe dos meus filhos, seja minha esposa.

Sakura se surpreendeu, seu choque foi ainda maior quando Naruto tirou do bolso um anel com uma pedra rosa cravada. O loiro disse:

-Comprei isso depois do dia que fizemos amor, estava indo em direção a um dos campos de batalha quando o avistei e me lembrei de você, o quanto combinaria com você e o comprei para que quando chegasse o momento certo eu a pedisse para ser minha mulher.

Minha mulher...

Minha mulher...

Minha mulher...

-Sim, sua mulher, só sua mulher. – disse Sakura.

Ele a beijou, e lembrou-se de como os lábios dela eram bons junto aos seus. Não se permitiria mais ficar tanto tempo sem essa sensação. Lá estava ela mais uma vez entregue a ele. Por que ela pertencia a ele. E ele à ela. Sempre foi assim e sempre será.

Dois anos se passaram e lá estava Naruto sentado em sua sala, ocupando o cargo de Hokage cedido por Tsunade após sua volta a Vila. Olhou para frente e viu Sakura entrar pela porta mostrando uma leve protuberancia na barriga e perguntou:

-Como isso aconteceu de novo?

-Se refere ao que? – perguntou Sakura sorridente.

Ele apontou para o ventre de sua esposa e ela ainda sorrindo falou:

-Do mesmo jeito que nós fizemos os nossos outros filhos, já se esqueceu?

Naruto corou com o comentário da esposa e disse:

-Como poderia me esquecer Sakura-chan se fazemos isso todos os dias.

Foi a vez de Sakura corar. Nesses ultimos dias ela estava ficando mais excitada do que o normal, hormônios da gravidez, explicou Tsunade. Mas Naruto não quis ouvir a explicação, ele apenas desfrutava o fato dela estar mais excitada. Ambos saciavam sua imensa vontade um do outro.

-Mas não me refiro a isso Sakura-chan, me refiro a como pode ser quadrigêmeos novamente.

-Tsunade explicou que como seu chakra natural é quatro vezes maior que o de um ninja normal, isso afeta diretamente minha gravidez, fazendo com que eu tenha grandes chances de ter quadrigêmeos.

-Sakura se continuarmos a ter tantos filhos não sobrará tempo para nós, além de que lotaremos Konoha.

-Urusai! – gritou Sakura – De qualquer jeito a culpa é sua. Ninguém mandou ter tanto chakra.

Ambos de repente começaram a rir, isso já era natural da rotina deles. Naruto olhou mais uma vez Sakura e notou o quanto essa era bonita e quão grande era sua sorte por te-la do seu lado, junto com seus quatro filhos: Minato, Sasuke, Jiraya e sua pequena Kushina. Lembrou-se no dia que eles nasceram e o motivo de Sakura o ter dado um soco, ele falou que teriam três homens para proteger sua pequena filha, além do pai e que ela só iria namorar com 30 anos.

Passou a mão na bochecha direita, o lugar em que Sakura o tinha socado e percebeu que ainda doía. E nem ele queria que sarasse, eram as marcas que ela deixava nele, só ela.

Pensava Naruto e quando se deu conta, tinha Sakura em cima de sua mesa completamente nua. Sorriu malicioso. Do jeito que as coisas iam a taxa de natalidade de Konoha ia aumentar rapidamente e eles realmente iriam lotá-la.

Mas o que importava era que ambos estavam felizes e entregues ao amor, porque o amor os trouxe até qui. Só o amor os dera quatro filhos . O amor iria trazer muito mais filhos para eles. O amor fez com que eles se casassem e se amassem todos os dias. O amor que os fizeram levantar de noite para ninar quatro bebês chorando. No final foi o amor, apenas o amor deles.

O amor...

O amor...

O amor...


End file.
